


Arthur singing you a song

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons about Arthur singing you a song at Pogos
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 4





	Arthur singing you a song

*Arthur seemed very nervous as you both woke up this morning. It was your first anniversary as a couple and he planned something special for you. He told you a few days ago that he was about to get up on stage at Pogos, to tell some Jokes and later he would take you out on a big date night.   
*You couldnt wait to see his performance. His anxiety was getting a lot better since the two of you lived together. Arthur was much more confident, even though he was still shy. But he didnt felt as uncomfortable anymore. No more painful laughter when he got onstage.   
*You felt his excitement as you got ready. He was smilin all the time. It just wouldnt leave his beautiful face anymore. You wonder if he got something planned you didnt knew about yet. But the only asnwer you got was a smirk. You knew him well enough....he had a surprise for you.  
*You helped him to button up his shirt and vest as you got ready. He always looked at you with so much love in his eyes when you did that. His face so close on yours, you felt his warm breath on your cheeks. Arthur used to press a soft kiss upon your lips, as soon as you closed the last button.  
*He put on some cologne and put a little bit of the same scent into your hair, while doing little dances around you. His face lightened up with every step, trying to steal kisses from you while you were getting dressed.  
*Arthur looked so attractive in his dark red pants and vest, his hair slick back, but some of his stubborn curls always managed to find a way to fall upon his forehead. You loved those little details. You loved to watche him running his fingers through his hair to fix it, and the curl falling back in its place.   
*Arthur was humming most of the time. No matter what he did. You could always tell in which mood he was in by the sound of his humming. And today he was extremly happy about YOUR day and his upcoming performance at Pogos.  
*You have never seen him performing live at the club. He always practiced in front of you while you were sitting on the couch and he was standing there, pressing his journal close to his chest. But it took him a while to be confident enough to perform upstage in front of you. He always said he wanted it to be perfect the day you will see him on stage for the first time.  
*Arthur was holding your hand for the whole time at the tram, on your way to Pogos. He was sqeezing it three times which stand for "I love you" and looked at you like he was seeing you for the very first time.  
*You couldnt belive how lucky wou were to have a man like him on your side. He was the sweetest, most gentle soul you have ever met. He always tried to make you laugh, as often as he could. Even now at the tram, he drew funny , little doodles on small pieces of paper and gave them to you, without saying a word. Waiting to see the smile on your face.  
*As you both arrived at Pogos you took a seat in the front row, while Arthur was getting ready, waiting in the corridor till his name was being called.  
*Your heart made a big jump as you heard "As you all know we`re a stand up comedy club. Its all about telling jokes. But today we have been asked to make an exception. Because we`ve got a very lovely lady called Y/N in our audience tonight. This is for her.And now a very special performance by Arthur Fleck. "  
*You couldnt belive what you just heard. The light was on you and everyone was clapping. You felt yourself bushing as Arthur came up on stage with an ukulele in his hand.  
*Your eyes already watered, watching him getting on stage so confident but cute. His eyes wide open, waving at you, blowing a kiss your way.  
*You covered your mouth with your hands, shaking your head while smiling from ear to ear.  
*Arthur placed himself in front of the mic. He had to pull it down a bit because the man that just performed was uch taller than him. "Um....well...t-t-.this is...." he stuttered. For a brief moment you were afraid that he might get too overwhelmed by the situation. But he took a deep breath and everything was fine " ....a song I want to dedicate to you. I havent wrote it but.... I wish I did because its how I feel about you. Its hard to put it into words how much my life has changed since I met you. You cured this....broken soul." His voice ccracked. "And you took all the darkness away in the world......this one is for you. I love you Y/N"  
*Arthurs fingers started to play the ukulele. And the beautiy of his voice just blew you away.  
"It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"

*His voice so soft and calm. You felt the shivers running down your spine. Every vocal, every note coming out between his lips was a proof of your love. Of the life you crated together. It was true. You were living in a tiney apartment, you both didnt had much money but you felt so rich. You had something ,money couldnt ever buy. Unconditional love.

*"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show  
Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

*The spotlight was on him and people finally SAW him. They noticed how talented he was, how pure and beautiful. There was not a sould in the room. Arthur just took their breath away. The way his gentle fingers played the instrument. His eyes meeting yours. His body swinging, slightly dancing to the melody. Graceful as an angel. It was pure magic to watch. 

*......So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

*Arthur waved at you and made a gesture to tell you that you should come upstage. Your heart was racing as you got up to him. Every one in the room was looking at you, but you didnt even noticed. Arthur had all your attention.  
*He put the ukulele down to put his arm around you and danced with you under the spotlights at Pogos. "Dance with me" he whispered in your ear, right before he was spinning you around in circles, singing:

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

Arthur leaned in and kissed you passionately, as the audience applouded.  
It was the applouse he always wished for.  
But the only sound he cared about was the beating of your hearts.


End file.
